You're Mad! I Don't Believe in Wonderland!
by Ember12
Summary: Ally, Alice's greatdaughter, finds herself in Wonderland and she meets a man Alice knew. Will she believe the stories when she discovers other things that she never knew?
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to my grandma, Alice, as usual since she loved telling me stories. I never really listened but pretended to listen. Alice didn't notice but my mother did. My dad died 3 years ago and I was left taking care of everything in the business. My mom didn't like the fact I wasn't lady like at all.

My dad loved fact I was a tomboy not a girly gitl. He arranged several marriages which I avoided by pretending I was not ready for it. Now I'm wearing dresses sometimes because it makes Alice very happy. Alice was 16 when she went to wonderland and I never wished to go.

I was walking about the rose bushes as Alice said the Red Queen did. I found some rabbit running and I chased after the rabbit. I fell through a hole and was in a place I never saw. I saw the rabbit running. (time for random things that never happened!)

I began to run but was stopped by someone with a hat, and orange hair. I stopped and looked at him for he was very strange looking to me. He looked at my clothes which were a black jacket and a black shirt, finished with black boy pants and boots. He walked around me twice and stopped seeing something that Alice gave me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ally. Alice is my great grandmother. Who are you?" I asked before knowing it was the Mad Hatter.

"I'm the Mad Hatter." he told me sitting down on the ground.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Wonderland is in trouble." he told me.

"Yeah right. I don't believe in Wonderland. You're just mad." I said. He got mad and grabbed my arm pulling me forward.

"I'm proof that its real, am I?" he asked. I nodded and kicked him in the gut. He let my arm go.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Cause I'm a girl." I said.

"More likea lady. How old are you Ally?" He wondered.

"I'm 18 sir." I told him remembering to act like a lady.

"18? Thats very young still."

"Tell me about it. My mother is rushing me to marry a guy named Zak." I told him sitting down finally.

"But you're to young for that." he said. I nodded.

"Whats wrong with Wonderland?" I asked not knowing anything of the current matter.

"The Red Queen has returned Ally. She might confuse you for Alice since you're the splitting image of her." he told me.

"I have dark hair. How can someone mix me up for her?" I asked.

"When I first saw you here. I thought you were Alice since you take her traits of adventure. You're probably like your mother..." he stopped cause I closed my eyes. I looked pissed.

"Never bring up my dumb mother! She isn't like me and I'm not like her. I'm more like my dead father. I take he sense of taste."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." he said worried.

"Sorry. Its not your fault. You didn't know."

"Its time for tea!" he said grabbing my arm and jumping up dragging me to a tea party. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you talk about your grandmother?" he asked.

"Cause I never met any of my grandmothers." I told him.

"Oh." he whispered. We have stopped walking since the question came out of his mouth.

"My family loves girls in dresses not pants since its to modern for them, even my mother. She was raised in the south but my dad was in the north. My mother lived with her aunt." I told him.

"Sounds like she was raised to be a southern girl." he said.

"She was." I answered.

We sat down to relax and he sat next to me, and I could fell his arm and side against my right side of my body. He didn't move at all since he didn't notice this but I did. "How did you meet my great grandmother?" I asked.

"I met her when she was stumbling around looking lost. She had drunk some shrinking potion and took a ride on my hat. Later I was captured by the Red Queen, and Alice saved me." he explained. I nodded.

"That makessense at least." I said.

"Really now?"

"So whats next?" I asked.

"Tea time." he said. He took my hand and took me to a table set with dishes and cups. I saw a rabbit. The rabbit that led me here.

"Him." I said pointing at the rabbit.

"Did he bring you here like he did Alice?" he asked me. He looked at me and I said yes.

"I saw him and Alice always tells stories about him. She says a lot about you Mad Hatter." I said. I noticed my hand was still in his hand since my only hand opened and free was my right hand.

"Well lets sit down and have tea." he said. He took me to a chair like thing and I sat down. He sat next me but I had enough room from him. We drank tea for a while and got up to leave. The rabbit looked at his watch and ran off. I tried to follow the rabbit but Mad Hatter wouldn't let me follow.

"I can't let you follow that rabbit." he told me.

"Why not?" I asked in a confused tone.

"You'll bump into strange things on the way." he told me.

"You're strange...." I began but couldn't finish since he covered my mouth with his hand after hearing something talk.

"Is it you Cheshire?" he asked.

"It is. Are you Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter?" asked the cat looking thing that formed.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Tarrant?" I asked.

"Is this Ally Walsh?"

"It is Cheshire, and she is here to help us." Mad Hatter or whatever he wants to be called said.

"Wonderful. Our plan is now in motion." the cat said.

I watched the cat vanish and then the Mad Hatter poked me to bring me back to the world. I looked at him and he smiled. He handed me some clothes. "We're sleeping here tonight. Its getting kinda late for you, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said smiling. I fell asleep next to him I think.

When I woke up, I was confused. I was laying next to him and his arms around me. I blushed and noticed I rested my head on his chest. I got up and cleaned up with what I brought in my pockets. I had red lipstick and natural colored eyeshadows. He was still sleeping when I got done so I drank some tea at the table we ate at and what not. I ate little cakes. Yummy! He got up an hour later and saw me awake. I wore a black dress with tights under it to stick to the more less girly look. I wore gym shoes.

"You gave me a dress." I told him.

"You look great in it at least. Be happy I had something for you." he replied. I smiled. He ate and got up. My hair was looking okay. I curled some of my hair with my fingers.

"So whats next?" I asked.

"We go to the white queen young one." he told me. He ate a big cake and drank a big cup of tea.

"Wonderland is real as Alice said." I blurted out.

"You believe in it now?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Thats great." he said.

"Whats wrong with Wonderland?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. His orange hair looked good in this light and angle.

"The Red Queen has returned." He whispered.

"Thats horrible." I said.

"Worse of all she thinks you're Alice." he told me.

"But I look nothing like her." I shouted.

"But people change you know, so she probably thought Alice changed."

"No. She never will." I said tears threatening to spill. I felt someone hugging me from behind and of course he got up to hug me.

"Don't cry. I'll protect you, but you must promise me something." he said.

"Okay." I replied.

"You must save me and stay here in Wonderland with me forever." he told me.

"I promise." I whispered. He kissed my cheek and I was red but my hair blocked it. 


End file.
